


A Siren's Song

by noveltea



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy hears whispers in her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Siren's Song

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and ideas associated with Doctor Who belong to its respective creators. I'm just borrowing.

  
It called to Amy in her dreams.  
She didn't know what it was, or what it wanted. It sang a lullaby that was irresistible and terrifying all at the same time, and she couldn't resist walking towards it even though her body screamed at her to stop.  
She wanted to know.  
She wanted to know why she wanted to know.  
Then she woke up and everything around her seemed just that little bit more ominous. The bright lights of the TARDIS were dimmed; the dull pulse of the living ship heralded a coming nightmare.  
The manic concern of the madman with the box become suspicious even though she knew she had nothing to fear from him.  
Everything around her was alien and familiar all at the same time.  
And something was missing.  
Something she couldn't remember; something she had forgotten.  
In her dreams she saw the crack in the wall from her childhood; she saw the crack onboard the _Byzantium_, and another one she couldn't quite place. The light shone so brightly, so irresistibly that common sense was overridden with the desire to _know_.  
It sang to her, like a siren's song.  
She wanted to reach out and touch it.  
She knew she never could.  
She knew it held nothing but the end of all things – the end of herself, the Doctor and his time machine and the entire universe. It was the end of everything that she couldn't remember.  
It whispered to her, like a prayer on the wind.  
It knew her and she knew it.  
It wanted her and she wanted it.  
When she woke, tears glistened on her cheeks.


End file.
